The industry standards for RPM package installation is to use the latest available version in a repository. Current configuration of Nexus repositories does not allow systems to fully implement these standards (e.g. all foundation releases are under the same repository, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.